Nightblaze
by Nekura Ikeike
Summary: Amy has asked to resign from being a Sailor Scout and the Starlights are coming for a visit.Oueen Serenity shows up and tells the scouts that Amy isn't who they think she is.
1. You are going to what?

~*~*~*~I just wanted to say that if your favorite characters are either Sailor Moon or Sailor Mars that you may not want to read this. They are normally not mean, but in parts of this story I kind of have to change their personality a little. Sorry if you hate me for this, but I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinions and thoughts. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC!!! I also want to say that I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would have a least given the Sailor Scouts more powers and transformations, instead of giving so many powerful attacks and different transformations to Sailor Moon. OH! Sorry, I'm babbling on, aren't I? Sorry about that. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nightblaze  
  
She stared silently at the peaceful city of Tokyo. It, to her, seemed like it was only yesterday when Chaos was out to get the crystal and the battle with Galaxia occurred. That was nearly fifteen years ago. All was peaceful after that attack and everything went as planned. Princess Serenity, Heiress of the Moon Kingdom, married the Prince of the Earth, Darien and became Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Some time later, she had a daughter, who was given the nickname Small Lady. Small Lady's real name was Rini.  
  
"AMY!" shouted an overly excited Small Lady.  
  
"Hello Small Lady. What are you so excited about?"  
  
"There are some visiters from another Galaxy coming. They're going to be here in a couple of hours. Didn't you know?"  
  
" No, I didn't. When, may I ask, did you get this information of these visiters?"  
  
" Last week."  
  
"LAST WEEK!?" exclaimed Amy, nearly shouting.  
  
"Yup. Why are you so shocked? You should have known that. Didn't the other scouts tell you?"  
  
" No.they didn't." said Amy, looking down at the floor.  
  
" Why didn't they tell you?"  
  
Amy knew perfectly why they hadn't told her of this. About a year after Small Lady was born, the scouts got this idea into their heads that Amy wasn't worthy of being a scout due to an attack that happened on Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Well.. its complicated, but to put a long story short, your mother and the other scouts think I'm not worthy of being a scout."  
  
"That`s not true! You've always done you best to protect my mother!" said Small Lady, angrily.  
  
"I know, but it's like they want me to give a hundred and twenty percent, when I can only give a hundred percent. That is why I'm going to resign from being a scout and find a job in the city or something." " YOU CAN'T GO! What about the way you can always figure out the weaknesses of our enemies? You're the person with an IQ of about 300."  
  
" Small Lady. I'm only doing what your mother and the others want.  
  
" Please don't go. We can always figure out another way to this. You're the only one that ever believed in me. Well.besides Pluto. How about you become my guardian."  
  
"That is impossible. The reason I was chosen to be your mother's guardian was because your mother's powers sought out me and chose me as her guardian. This usually happens when the heiress is still a baby, but you're an exception. Your guardians will come one day, just not right now. They will show up when they are needed."  
  
"So that's how it works."  
  
"Yes. besides, I'm Neo-Queen Serenity's guardian. Only her mother can make me your guardian, but she's dead. Small Lady, shouldn't you be somewhere?"  
  
"OH NO!! Diana is going to be so mad at me! I promise I'll think of something. Gotta go."  
  
Amy watched as Small Lady rushed of to meet Diana to help pick some herbs. Amy exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
I thought that was gonna take all day. I wish I could be her guardian, but that's impossible. It's a shame Queen Serenity died. She was just as kind hearted as Small Lady.  
  
Amy turned towards the way to the Queen's bedroom. The scouts were usually there with the Queen, talking about public affairs, etc. Amy could just imagine Mina talking about the next hottest boy group or the best new music. Amy was silent all the way to the Queen's room.  
  
It's a shame that they didn't see what I was really doing all those years ago. I was only trying to protect the defenseless baby, Small Lady, who they left in the palace when an enemy attacked. I ran back in to find Small Lady, but to them I was running from the battle. I found Small Lady in the Queen's room about to be attacked, but I stopped them before any harm came to her. From what I could tell they were mainly after the little princess, because after I killed the first one more came. With my calculations, I should have been a goner, but some sort of power came to me and I vanquished all of them with one attack. They didn't believe me though and they started to ignore me.  
  
Amy came to a stop in front of the Queen's room to figure out what she was going to say. Carefully, she knocked the door, waiting patiently for a reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Amy walked in silently and knelt before Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Queen. I'd like your permission to resign from being a Sailor Scout." said Amy.  
  
" BUT AMY!! YOU CAN'T!!" shouted Mina, in surprise.  
  
Amy didn't even flinch and kept her head bowed.  
  
"You have my permission to leave at any time, but I'd like you to at least go to baguette that I'm hosting for the Starlights. They'd be asking to many questions if you weren't there. At least stay long enough so that they see you and I would also like you to show up as Sailor Mercury. Remember; make sure your not late. I don't want to look bad because of you. You may leave. " said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Amy silently stood, keeping her eyes down. As swiftly as a cat she was gone leaving no trace of her visit.  
  
~~~~ In the Queen's bedroom ~~~~  
  
" Looks like she did my job for me. I thought I was going to have to get up and walk to her room to tell her I was dismissing her from her duties." said Neo-Queen Serenity, lazily.  
  
" I don't understand why she would want to resign. I haven't been mean or snobbish in any way, have I?" asked Mina.  
  
"It's not you. She probably thinks that she is no longer wanted here, so she resigned." commented Makoto.  
  
" Well, It's not like we needed her for anything." said Serena. (Sorry, but typing Serena's full name as Queen is getting very annoying)  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!?" shouted Mina.  
  
" To put it simply, so you can understand, she's stupid and not needed here." replied Serena.  
  
"STUPID?! HOW CAN YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, CALL HER STUPID?! SHE'S GOT AN I.Q. OF 300 AND YOU ONLY HAVE AN I.Q. OF 50, WHICH I MIGHT ADD, IS VERY SAD! CAN YOU BELIEVE THE GREAT CRYSTAL TOKYO HAS A QUEEN WITH AN I.Q. OF 50?!" shouted Mina, in fury.  
  
"You know, she has a point." said someone behind them.  
  
All the scouts turned to look who had made the comment.  
  
" QUEEN SERENITY!?" they shouted, together.  
  
: P Sorry about this story. I know it's bad, but my friend convinced me to put it on the internet. *sigh* I tried to convince her that nobody would even think of reading this, but she wouldn't listen. If you are reading this, I thank you. I must have taken a lot of self -control to read this, so.ummm.thanks. If you want to get mad at me, it's fine with me. Every ones entitled to their thoughts and opinions and I respect that. Sorry about the story. I might just stop while I'm still ahead. Well, gotta go. Hope you can at least write better than me. *sigh* Maybe I should just give up on writing. Oh well. bye bye. 


	2. Mitsuka

~*~*~* Well.I've decided that I might as well as continue this story. I know how annoying it is to be left hanging. I usually imagine what would happen next if they take a break from writing their story or something. I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I wouldn't do to good a job with it. Oh well. I also wanted to add that Neo-Queen Serenity is way out of character and I apologize for it, but once I started her like I did in chapter one, I have to continue it the same way. Sorry if you mad at me for this and you can flame me all you want. I'm used to it. People usually always get mad at me for something, so feel free to speak your mind.~*~*~*  
  
Speaking- " " Thoughts- italics  
  
~*~*~ Chapter Two *~*~*~  
  
The scouts quickly turned around so that they were facing Queen Serenity. Unfortunately for Serena, who was standing in the middle of the room, hadn't gained any grace at all since the time of when she was sailor Moon. So she was as clumsy as ever. Before anyone could tell what was happening, she was on the floor, flat on her face.  
  
"Nice one. Although, it doesn't help that you wear such flowing gowns." Said Ina, helping Serena up.  
  
Serena wore a long white, sleeveless dress, with huge a bow in the back. The dress itself looked great. The only reason Serena wore such flowing outfit was because she told the scouts that Queens and Princess had to have gowns such as this to make them look dignified.  
  
It's funny and good for a laugh, but I really don't think it's very dignifying. Do you?" said Mina, looking at Serena, as she fell over again, trying to get up.  
  
"Okay.where were we?" asked Lita.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that, Queen Serenity. It was just too funny to ignore. We see this every day. " said Mina. *sweatdrop*  
  
"That's quite alright. Now, to tell you why I'm here and why I don't look dead to you. When you were all scouts I showed you your past, on the Moon Kingdom, but I switched it around a little to give Amy more time to learn about her other powers. I didn't want you to pressure her into quickly building up her powers, only to have them disappear due to her being too exhausted."  
  
" OK. Big deal. Amy has new powers. It won't change anything. She's resigning. Also, you are dead. We all saw it." exclaimed Serena, looking at her nails, admiring them.  
  
" First off, it is a big deal. Second off, I switched your memories, so it looked like I died. Thanks to Mitsuka, I'm alive and well. Although I can't say anything good about my age. Oh well, youth comes and goes. Now if you don't mind and you better not, I'll put your memories in the right working order."  
  
~*~ flashback *~*~  
  
" Ready to help me with my training?" came a voice.  
  
"Yep. Just go easy on our surroundings. Last time, you totally annihilated the storeroom, where they stored all the weapons and you demolished all thought of using the training room for quite some time. I still can't believe you did all of it by yourself, Mitsuka." said a younger version of Lita, smirking.  
  
" It's not my fault. You said the match between us that day was anything goes. Which means that using my powers wasn't against the rules. It's your fault. " exclaimed Mitsuka, looking at Lita with amusement showing in her face.  
  
"Alright, alright! It's my responsibility to take the blame, just don't break everything." said Lita.  
The two girls were in a type of training room and each was facing each other in a fighting stance. Mitsuka looked a lot like Amy. In fact, she was Amy. Mitsuka still had bluish hair, but unlike the present Amy, her hair went down to her waist, when it was put in a ponytail. She was wearing the traditional sailor scout outfit, but it had long sleeves. The color changed too. The long sleeves were black, with some red toward the end of the sleeves. The parts that was normally white was still the color white, but everything else changed drastically. Instead of the blue boots, there was black boots that went to about an inch below the knees. The skirt was also black, but the bow in the back was red. Dark colors, but it wasn't anyone's choice.  
  
" Now, is there any rules or restrictions in this match?" questioned Mitsuka.  
  
" You can use weapons and your powers, a long as everything comes out of this experience either alive or in one piece. Got it?"  
  
" Okay. Alive or in one piece. Got it." said Mitsuka, looking at some weapons hanging on the wall nearby.  
  
" Why do I have a feeling you don't get it?"  
  
"Shall we begin? Pick out a weapon."  
  
"Which one are you going with, Mitsuka?"  
  
" My personal favorite is the sword. Today, I'll go with this one."  
  
The sword that Mitsuka picked was a long straight sword. The hilt of the sword was blue and had a carving of a dragon on it. People with faster reflexes favored this sword. It was small and light, giving the person the ability to move faster than if they were holding a sword with a larger blade. (Think of Umi's sword in the series Magic Knights Rayearth if you've seen it before. If you haven't, than.it's up to you're imagination.)  
  
" Good choice. I'll also go with a sword, but this sword has a larger blade and a plain hilt."  
  
" Ready? I'll start the match when ever you're ready."  
  
" I'm ready to win."  
  
" Who ever said you were going to win? Well, let's begin this match. Ready.."  
  
" GO!" shouted Lita, rushing at Mitsuka.  
  
The fight had begun. Lita raised her sword preparing to attack Mitsuka. She, on the other hand, had other plans. Quickly, before Lita could land a blow, put up a black clear shield around her self. The Lita's sword came down on the shield, making a loud sound that could have been mistaken for lightning crashing on something. As soon as Lita had backed away from the shield it was down and Mitsuka was in the air, about to attack Lita. Lita blocked the attack and pushed Mitsuka away far enough so that she could reorient herself in a fighting position.  
  
"You've gotten better, but I really want to finish this quickly. Sorry, but I have a meeting to go to with Queen Serenity. " said Mitsuka, raising her hand in the air preparing to use her powers.  
  
" CAGE OF DARKNESS!!" shouted Mitsuka.  
  
Strips of darkness came out of an orb floating a little above Mitsuka's hand, flowing around Lita like a cage keeping her from getting away. " Looks like you won. Again." exclaimed Lita, sighing.  
  
" Don't look so down. You can still beat the other scouts up when it comes to fighting. You just don't stand a real chance at beating me with my powers. Well.got to go. Can't keep the Queen waiting."  
  
Mitsuka put her sword up and started to walk out the doors.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" shouted Lita.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were there."  
  
" Yeah right." whispered Lita to herself.  
  
Mitsuka called back her power mentally and started to walk out into the halls.  
  
"You didn't really forget! I've known you for too long, Mitsuka!" shouted Lita, poking her head out from inside the training room.  
  
Mitsuka turned around. "Oh darn. You found me out." said Mitsuka, shrugging her shoulders, smirking. Turning back around, she started her way the Queen's room again.  
  
"HAHA! VERY FUNNY, MITSUKA!" came the reply.  
  
Mitsuka kept going, a smile coming to her face. It would have been more fun if I left her there, but that would be a little cruel. Now if I could only get Princess Serenity to fight in a match with me, I could leave her there for a while. A little cruel for my tastes, but she started this unfriendliness between us. Her fault if she wants to get stuck that way. Mitsuka came to a stop in front of the Queen's room. Lightly knocking, she waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in." came a voice.  
  
She let herself in and knelt before the Queen.  
  
" You know you don't have to kneel before me."  
  
" I feel it's necessary. You're a Queen, after all. It's a sign of respect."  
  
"Yes, I am a Queen, but I feel guilty of having you do that. You are one of my greatest advisors and your magic is much more powerful then mine. Get up and sit down in that chair over there." said Queen Serenity, pointing to a chair opposite of her bed.  
  
" Yes, Queen." she said, walking over and sitting down in the chair. "Also, I chose to serve you. It doesn't matter if my power is greater than yours. So. what did you need me for?"  
  
"OH! Almost forgot. I need you to come up with a treaty. There is a planet on the other side of this galaxy, ready to declare war on us. I don't want it to come to that. I'll send you to clear this up. Please do your best to keep us out of war."  
  
"Yes, I'll do my best. When should I leave?"  
  
" I'll leave that up to you. Just please be careful."  
  
"I will. I'll leave today. Like they always say-Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?"  
  
Standing, Mitsuka gave a little bow to Queen Serenity and left out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone!! Hope you liked it. Please feel free to tell me what you think. It's up to you to be cruel or not. Hopefully not, but your free to say whatever you like. Review if you want or if you don't and you don't like this story, then you'll just have to be mad at me without saying anything to me. It's up to you. I wish I owned these characters. They'd have different looks and attitudes, that's for sure. Well, tell me what you think. Be cruel if you want. 


	3. 500 gaurds and Taiki

I've finally updated this story. I've been trying to figure out what to do. Sorry for taking so long. I'm so sorry I put Serena out of character, but I really don't like her. I'm also sorry if I some how confused some people. If I did, please email me and tell hoe I confused you. I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but I do own a puppy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mitsuka had already started the tiring journey to the planet. The planet had threatened to declare war due to the fact that they thought the Moon Kingdom had too much power. Transportation from one planet could be difficult, if the person had not been trained enough. To get from one place to another, a person had to focus their energy and create a shield around them, with the person floating in the middle of what looked to be a bubble. They could go faster or slower, depending on how much power they put into the shield, of sorts. Within two hours Mitsuka had made it to the planet. As soon as she got there, she quickly set her sights on finding the leader. She found him in a huge throne room. If a person was to describe him. the words tall, dark, and handsome would come to mind.  
  
"What may I ask to I owe the pleasure of this meeting? It's been a while since you've come here to this peace loving planet." stated the man known as Banitsu.  
  
* * A/N I created the name. It's sound weird, doesn't it? * *  
  
" I've been sent by Queen Serenity to confirm if a rather annoying rumor is true." stated Mitsuka.  
  
" Which rumors, may I ask?"  
  
" The rumor which stated that you wanted to go against Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom."  
  
" Surely you must be joking. This peace-loving planet will never go to war or even think of going against Queen Serenity. It's suicidal and irrational." exclaimed Banitsu.  
  
Mitsuka, not completely trusting the guy, quickly announced that she was going to stay for a couple of hours to take in the scenery of the so-called peaceful planet.  
  
" It's fine with me. Will you need a place to stay?"  
  
"No, I'll just quickly look around and then leave. I need to get back to Queen Serenity and tell her that this planet in peaceful and won't do anything suicidal." stated Mitsuka, standing and leaving through the big wooden doors with snakes, spider and skulls carved all over it.  
  
Okay. . . creepy. Another reason to hate this place. This place desperately needs an interior decorator ASAP. thought Mitsuka  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside gardens of the peaceful planet~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking slowly, Mitsuka took in her surroundings. This truly is the only beautiful place here. To bad it's ruled over by that brainless idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a snake and an elephant. thought Mitsuka. Turning slightly she looked at a rose that was next to her and kept walking, not noticing that the rose was black. Hearing a noise, Mitsuka quickly turned around, seeing to pairs of eyes before blacking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Elsewhere *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*]  
  
Mitsuka slowly awoke from what ever happened to her. Opening her eyes she looked around a bit. A sharp pain went through her neck, stopping her from moving to much. Ouch. what happened? I must have been knocked out. I'm in a dungeon. That double crossing jerk. When I get out of here I'm gonna.  
  
" Finally awake, huh?"  
  
" Who's there?" demanded Mitsuka, doing her best to look around with out hurting herself.  
  
" I'm over here, to your right."  
  
Looking over to the right slightly, she saw a man, around twenty years old. He had long brown hair, that was put in a ponytail. He wore a tattered brown shirt and some pants.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Mitsuka.  
  
" My name is Taiki. I came her to make sure that this planet didn't go to war with a planet. I am the Princess's protector. Now. why may I ask are you here and who are you?"  
  
" I come from the Moon Kingdom, ruled over by Queen Serenity. I was asked by the Queen to come here to confirm if the rumors of this planet were true. It has been going around for a while that this planet wanted to go to war with the Moon Kingdom. I do not know why. Even if they don't, I think putting me in a dungeon is reason enough to be pissed off at them. Well. for me to be pissed off, at least. They are so gonna get it."  
  
Chuckling, Taiki looked over at Mitsuka.  
  
" I can understand that you are pissed, but how do you suppose you can get out of those chains that attach to wrists to the wall. There is also the fact there a guards everywhere, the wall itself is a foot thick, made of a special steel, there is more than a five hundred guards in this place, and you still didn't give me your name."  
  
" Are you sure it's only five hundred guard? I thought there was more. Anyway, my name is Mitsuka."  
  
" It is a pleasure to meet you, Mitsuka. Now, what do you mean 'only five hundred guards'? ARE YOU CRAZY?! EVEN WITH THE POWER OF SIX SAILOR SCOUTS COMBINED, IT'S EXTREMLY DIFFICULT."  
  
"Would you calm down. First off, some people have said I was crazy, but I'm pretty sure, I'm not. Second off, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean. The Moon Kingdom has at least eight hundred, not that they are needed or anything. The Sailor Scouts are there. but then I'm probably giving them to much credit."  
  
" What are you talking about? I don't see you being a Sailor Scout. Your outfit doesn't look like it's one from the Sailor Scouts. I studied the outfits and colors. Yours is has long black sleeves, the skirt is black, pretty much everything is black or white, and your name is not mention at all."  
  
" If you done describing my outfit, I will tell you why I'm not mention and why I don't look like a original scout. The name I went by before was Amy, the Sailor Scout of Mercury. Princess Serenity and I was in the training room one time and since she didn't like me, she launched a powerful force at me. It didn't go as she hoped. Her mother saved me, in a way. Instead of letting the energy hit my, she made me absorb it. I gained new powers. I really don't know why the outfit is black, but my favorite color was always black. People only assumed I liked the color blue." stated Mitsuka.  
  
"Why did you change your name?"  
  
" My real name was Mitsuka, but I grew up thinking it was Amy. My mother told me before she died. I'm not sure why she did that."  
  
" So your outfit went from blue to black because of your new powers and you're just going by your real name now." A nod came from Mitsuka. " Now, back to my original question. How do you suppose you are going to get out of here?"  
  
" Well. I suppose I'll just have to use my powers and you will be coming with me. I don't think any one would want to stay in here."  
  
Pointing her palm upward, she concentrated on her powers. A ball of red energy came out of her hand. Throwing the energy a bit, she hit the chain attached to her wrists, breaking the chain in half. Repeating it again, she freed her other arm. Turning to Taiki, she quickly freed him, too.  
  
" That takes care of us. Now how do you suppose we get through that metal door undetected? I really don't want to fight five hundred guards and I'm sure you're not powerful enough to take them all out."  
  
" Want to bet against that?"  
  
"You can't possibly do that. Now, back to my first question. How do we get through that door undetected?"  
  
" Sorry, but there is no way to go through there unnoticed, we are gonna have to fight through most of this place. All you have to do most of the way is stay behind me and don't get hurt."  
  
"Right. easy for you to say. Do I have to remind you how many guards there are? Do I have to spell it for you? You know what? You are crazy."  
  
" You don't have to spell it out for me. We have no choice. Well. I have no choice. I have to get back to the Moon Kingdom to warn them. I'm sure this planet wants to go to war. I'm going to at least try to get out of here so I can warn My Queen. It is my duty to do so. You can do whatever you want, but I'm still gonna get that man. I'm still pissed."  
  
" You will have to go through many guards to get to that man. Don't forget that."  
  
" That just an added bonus. I get to face him and beat the crap out of a bunch of guards. Who wouldn't think that was fun?"  
  
Turning to the metal door, Mitsuka started to think of the best attack to get rid of it.  
" THAT'S IT! DRAGON RINGS!!"  
  
Rings of black and red light, shaped in a wingless dragon came shooting out of her hand.  
  
Running to the door, she turned slightly to look at Taiki.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Not really, but I don't have a choice. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: There. I hope you like it. Sorry for stopping there, but I can't think of anymore at the moment.  
  
Heather: It's a miracle!! I still can't believe you can actually think.  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: Be quite.  
  
Heather: No!! I'll never be quite!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: Be quite or I'll let Rath out of the closet he's locked in. Remember, he like to kill demons and guess what. you're a demon.  
  
Heather: OK!! I'll be quite. You may be moody at times, but he is just. scary. Mitsuka Dragon: I know. That's way he's locked in that closet over there. * points at the closet at the far side of the room* I could also lock you in that closet, too.  
  
Heather: Umm. no thanks. Well. uhhhh. I gotta go.  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: * eyebrow raises* And where are you going?  
  
Heather: I've got uhhhh. A DENTISTS APPOINTMENT!! Yeah, that's it. I've got a Dentist appointment. Bye!! * runs off*  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: Any one else want to take her place?  
  
*cricket noises*  
  
Mitsuka Dragon: Okay. well, I hope you review. It's up to you. I wish I owned Sailor Moon and company, but I don't. Well gotta go. I've got to find another person to take Heather's place, unless she comes back, but it's actually really fun to freak someone out. * mumbling to herself* Maybe my brother can take her place. 


End file.
